loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
King-of-Zing
King-of-Zing is an American professional predictor in the promotion Loser Leaves Reddit (LLR). History Debut & War Against The GSC (October 2016 to December 2016) Zing made her debut at No Mercy 2016 in the Loser Leaves Reddit match. She would fail to win and she would enter a second time at Hell in a Cell, once again failing. This would lead to her "breaking" and speaking in a very odd form of speech (she was actually possessed by an evil spirit). She would go on to challenge Roh2002Fan to a match at Survivor Series, which she won, thus becoming #1 contender to the United States Championship. She declared a war on the Gifts of Squared Circle (the GSC) and recruited TheDezoo to become BrokenBrotherDezoo to help her. Despite this, she would ultimately fail in defeating The_Gift_of_G2J for the United States Championship at TLC. Heel Turn & Tag Team Championship Reign (December 2016 to April 2017) Continuing her war against the GSC, she faced IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED at Roadblock in a #1 contenders match. They fought to a double countout, leading to YourBuddyChurch, the General Manager of LLR, forcing them to become a tag team in the first ever Tag Team Championship match at the Royal Rumble. Zing would bond with OMB, which in turn made OMB leave the GSC and "unbroke" Zing, giving her a new cocky persona and turning her heel. The pair would declare themselves "Best Friends" and go on to finally win the Tag Team Championships in a match against the Theory of Originality (So1ks & Onetheropes619) at Elimination Chamber 2017. Also at Elimination Chamber, Zing defeated G2J in a singles match to add herself to the main event of Wrestlemania. Zing & OMB started a feud with the Advantage until they lost their Tag Team Championships to the Wild Stallions (Immathrodis & MrCappie). OMB announced he'll be no longer teaming with Zing, enraging her. All of this would come to a head at Wrestlemania, in a fatal four way match for the LLR World Championship featuring Zing, G2J, OMB, & TheFalconArrow. Ultimately, G2J won the match. During that time, Zing debuted the United Kingdom Championship, which was to be defended at WCPW events. She became the inaugural champion at Bulletproof, defeating YourBuddyChurch & TheFalconArrow in a triple threat match. The Advantage (May 2017 to July 2017) Zing went on to lose a Money in the Bank match qualifier at Backlash to LMonkA7X and get stripped of the UK Championship due to the new inclusion of the Hardcore Championship. This sparked a feud with YourBuddyChurch because Zing blamed him for losing her championship. Eventually, Zing would do the unthinkable. She would join her former enemies, the Advantage, by answering Bahamas_Is_Relevant's open Advantage challenge at Extreme Rules. She also debuted a new gimmick, switching between an unhinged psychopath and a refined lady. Also at Extreme Rules, she qualified for the MITB match by winning a second chance match against CTU_Ranger_Tranquilo. Zing began a new mean streak as a member of the Advantage, answering and winning most challenges thrown at her, suffering only one loss in the World Cup against Loctavian. This mean streak led to her winning the MITB briefcase at the Money in the Bank PPV. She defeated Bahamas_Is_Relevant at the Great Balls of Fire PPV, keeping him out of the G1. Shortly after Great Balls of Fire, Zing would get kicked out of The Advantage due to burning their headquarters down in a fit of madness. After hitting herself with a hammer, she finally regained her sanity (the evil spirit left her body) and she became more focused than ever. Undisputed Champion (July 2017 to August 2017) Zing was entered into the 2017 G1 Climax tournament but lost, collecting her biggest win on day one over SlowBroJJ. During the tournament though, she cashed in her MITB briefcase and became the Undisputed LLR World Heavyweight Champion by beating Trucker1028. During her title reign, she rekindled her friendship with IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED, reforming The Best Friends (soon renamed Reddit Vice). She also won the Hardcore Championship at Takeover Brooklyn III but lost it as quickly as she won it to SimaShi. Her Undisputed Championship reign was short as well, as she lost the title to Immathrodis at Summerslam. Also at Summerslam, she faced YourBuddyChurch in a grudge match. After losing to Church but still putting on an epic performance, her and her best friend, IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED, were invited to join the Los Ingobernables de Reddit stable. OMB soon revealed himself to be possessed by an evil spirit (the same one that possessed Zing) and he killed FakeNewsBarrett, a member of LIR. Zing has yet to speak publicly following Summerslam. Los Ingobernables de Reddit (August 2017 to present) In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Crossface Chickenwing - 2017 * Six Star Finish ''(Somersault reverse DDT) - 2017 to present * ''Six Star Knee ''(Running knee strike) - 2017 * ''Twist of Fate (Front facelock cutter) - 2016 Signature Moves * Boston crab * German suplex * Just Kidding (Feint superkick followed by a second to the knee) - 2017 to present * Knee smash to a kneeling opponent - 2017 to present * Low blow - 2017 * Snapping opponent's fingers - 2017 * Suicide dive * Superkick * Swanton Bomb (High angle senton bomb) - 2016 * Tornado DDT * Villain Stretch / Rebel Stretch ''(Octopus hold) - 2017 to present '''Nicknames' * "Broken" * "Ms. Money in the Bank" * "The First Lady of the Advantage" * "The Villain" * "The Six Star Machine" * "El Ingobernable" Entrance Themes * "Break the Walls Down" by Jim Johnston - January 2017 to May 2017 * "Devil's Sky" by Yonosuke Kitamura - July 2017 to August 2017, used on special occasions after * "Got'em" by TheDezoo & |Q|BRICK (used as part of the Advantage) - June 2017 to July 2017 * "Moonlight Sonata" by Nicolas James - November 2016 to January 2017 * "Rebel Heart" by CFO$ - August 2017 to present * "Warp 1.9 (Princess Sisters remix)" by The Bloody Beetroots - May 2017 to July 2017 Championships & Accomplishments * Undisputed LLR World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) * Money in the Bank Winner (1 time) * LLR Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED * LLR United Kingdom Champion (1 time) * LLR Hardcore Champion (1 time) Category:Predictor Category:The Advantage Category:Los Ingoberables de Reddit Category:King-of-Zing